Series - Episode 1
25 MARCH 2016 Part 1 Eyes opened and looked around. The room was small and cramped, and it was dark as well. There was not a sound except for the shuffling of sheets, and maybe the air conditioner if that's how you imagined it. Looking at the time on the digital clock nearby, it was about 4.00 in the morning. Time to wake up. Turning on the lights, Protagonist sat back down on the bed with a blank face, trying to recount the weird and strange dream he just had woken up from. Not much came back to him, except that there was a light. That was what woke him up in the first place - he thought he was running late for work. Then there was some knocking on the door to his dorm. Protagonist walked over and opened it, and saw a fellow teammate, already dressed up and ready. His uniform was boring and unremarkable in appearance; it consisted of a helmet with a communicator, an undersuit, a tactical vest, long pants, and black shoes. On the side of his belt was a sidearm; a pistol-looking gun. "What the ----, man? We were supposed to get up early." This man was assigned to show the rookie around. "Y-yeah, sorry..." replied Protagonist, still lookong a bit dazed while scratching his head. He really was late for work. "Sheesh, two weeks in and you're already messing up, rookie. Don't blame me if Cap doesn't like you very much. Now hurry up." he said, and then he walks off down the corridor. Underneath his armour was a big 3 printed on the back of his undersuit. That's how he's going to be referred to from now on, as with all the members of this attack team. He turned around and shouted, "You'll know where to find me!". Protagonist got himself cleaned up, dressed and made the bed in a hurry. He put on a uniform similar to his teammate's. On the back was the number 8. Part 2 Four personnel holding high-tech rifles stood in a rectangle along the sides of a road, with not much distance between them, two on each side. It was still dark outside, but it was lit up by floodlights. Three of the four of them were visibly still tired. "They're taking their time, huh?" said one of them. She had the number 5 on her uniform. "They always do...what's new?" said 3, disgruntled. "Good things come to those who wait." said 4 in a sort of blurb to lighten up the situation. He was standing parallel to Protagonist and was clearly a morning person. You know. That kind of person. "Oh cut the ----, 4!" shouted 3. "What are we supposed to be waiting for here?" asked Protagonist, quite unsure of what was going on. Maybe nobody told him, or he forgot. "Some delivery from R&D department's secondary lab...as usual..." said 5. And then a voice came their communicators, located in the helmets. "You guys can go back for now. There's been some delays." That voice was the captain. "UUUUUGH" shouted 3 and 5. "Hooray for free time!" said 4. "What do we do now? It's way too early..." said 5, disgruntled. The vice captain spoke over the communicators. "Go do some exercise, or have something to eat, or go over to the R&D lab and help them test things, I don't know." she said. "Gee...thanks a lot, "mum"." said 3. "I heard that." she replied. "...----." Part 3 Protagonist and 3, in casual wear, looked outside through an open space. The sun was already up by then. The two of them saw a convoy, a truck in the middle escorted by black SUVs. They were armoured and had one-way glass. Soon, they stopped, where the four attack team members were earlier. Now there were only two - the captain and the vice-captain, who had gone over to get things done themselves. From each vehicle came more personnel and from the truck, a black box was unloaded from the back. It was put on a roller and wheeled off into the R&D building, which was opposite them. Like everything else around here it was also grey and dull and boring. "What's in the box?" asked Protagonist. "The would I know...but if I were to guess, it's probably a piece of so-called alien technology oh sorry I meant "very important specimen" for then to study..." "...you guys don't seem to like them very much." "For all the they give us about "not doing our jobs right" or "being barbaric and careless in handling potential alien technology that could lead to breakthroughs" and other like that, they never meet their deadlines or are always stuck in development hell with all their unfinished plans or whatever. The last time they actually came up with anything was...before the previous rookie-" There was a sudden stop and it was obvious. "...died." "...what happened?" "Died fighting. That's all you need to know. Let's hope - you and I - that history doesn't repeat itself." There was a pause, and then 3 started to walk away. He had seen enough and as far as he was concerned, he had shown Protagonist enough as well. "How long was that ago?" asked Protagonist, following from behind. "About 2 years, I guess." "Sheesh..." "Why'd you decide to take up this job anyway? Leaving behind normal life to deal with monsters and aliens and stuff?" "A friend died in an attack. That day made me realize that it could happen to anyone I knew so...I decided that I wanted to be able to do something about it. Or at least try my best." "...I like your spirit." Part 4 Later that day, there was a beeping in the communicators of each member of the team, signaling for a briefing. Those who weren't at the control room rushed over there. "Glad to see you all here." said the Captain. "Some data has shown that there are strange tremors happening at the countryside. That needs some investigation, since the government response teams are saying that they're not normal, as in, they're too localized into a relatively small area." "I don't want our rookie here dying on his first real mission, so you guys better watch out, got it?" said the vice captain. The rest did a saluting motion and they were ready to go. The captain nodded, and it was clear that he had confidence in his team. "Alright, move out!" Soon, a jeep arrived at the location, having gone through restricted-access express tunnels, that were built all around the country specifically for emergency response use, to get there. Protagonist and 6 - the team strategist and somewhat of a genius - got out and carried some devices. They were armed with rifles, stored on their backs, and a pistol holstered at the side of their belts. The three of them walked a distance and set things up. "Alright, when I push this button here, we run away as far as possible. If there's a monster around here, this thing will wake it up, and then the cavalry’s gonna come and finish it off. Got that, rookie?" said 6. "Yeah, sure." "And make sure you don't, like, trip or anything." "...yeah." After hooking up the equipment to the generator, they were quite ready. "3...2...1!" shouted 6, and the button was pressed. Some parts of the equipment started lighting up, and some vibrative frequency of was sent under the earth. The two attack team members started running. Soon, the ground started to shake, and a snout and mouth came out. It had a flat, yet blocky appearance. The rest of it emerged, revealing a dinosaur-like creature that stood about 30 meters tall, and had a dark colouration. It let out a loud roar. "Target confirmed! Requesting backup now!" shouted 6 into his communicator, as the beast rampaged. "Gotcha. Let's go!" said 3, as he started up his fighter jet, which was slightly bigger than his teammates'. Three jets took off from the base and flew over there in under a minute. Meanwhile, Protagonist and 6 fired at the monster, shooting lasers at it, making some small explosions. But it did little to injure the monster. The three fighter jets arrived and opened fire on the dinosaur-looking creature, shooting missiles and lasers. It started retaliating by launching fireballs and flames from its mouth, nearly hitting the planes above. However, they skillfully dodged all attacks. The monster tried jumping up and biting them, but to no success. "Pesky guy hu~" 3 was about to finish that sentence, but then there was a static noise and the communications were cut off. Back at the base, the power had tripped, and then came back on again. No such problems had occurred over the years in its operation, which meant something was off. From the R&D building came a message to the captain. "Sorry, we were testing out this new specimen and it let off a wave of energy." "Stop testing then! Put it on hold for now." shouted the vice captain. Part 5 From behind a tree, Protagonist fired at the monster, near the eye. The resulting explosion caused it much pain, but it drew attention to Protagonist. The others could only watch as the monster reared its head, and out came a stream of fire that seemed to engulf Protagonist. He saw the flames blowing towards him, and then all there was nothing. Complete blackness. And then, there was...light. It was a familiar light, as if he had seen it before. And then the blackness was swallowed up by a cloudy red, emerging from that light. Still covering his face from the incoming fire, Protagonist slowly moved his hands down to have a look. All around him was the redness, and despite there being no floor, he was standing - or floating - just fine. The light grew and took on a form, a sort of humanoid shape, and it was gigantic. It spoke to him. "Hello, human." "What is this...am I dead or not?" "No, you are not...I have come to make a deal." "You're...an alien? Or God?" "The former would be more accurate. Listen to me. I will restore your life and give you the power to fight against any threat that may endanger your people. But in exchange, you must allow me to dwell within you." "You're some kind of parasite..." "More like a symbiote." "Why did you choose me?" "Because you're dying." "So...out of convenience, or leverage." "A harsh way to put it, but true, nonetheless. If you accept my offer, take this, and we will fight together." Ex nihilo, the giant of light now held a wand-like device in his hand. "Together? You won't take my body?" "Of course not. That is against our code of conduct." "What do you mean 'our'? There are more like you?" "Yes there are...I have simply been assigned to a task here on this planet." "And why would you need a host?" "This planet has...unfavorable conditions for my race. We cannot last long here in our natural forms. So, will you accept? Or die as yourself?" "...deal." He raised his hand up and just...grabbed the device from the hand of the giant, and it was right there in his hand when just less than a second ago, it was as proportionately as large as the giant's, breaking the laws of physics, transcending things like mass, size and distance to transfer the thing from one hand to the other. "Now, use it." "And then what?" "Ha ha ha ha ha..." there was something scary, yet reassuring in a way, about that laugh. "Do not worry." Protagonist was still sceptical. Was he really going to just trust an alien, who had apparently saved his life, and promised to fight alongside him? As far as human encounters with aliens have gone, in this world, something like this was unheard of. He summoned his courage and raised the thing up, and a pressed a button. The giant's aura of light disappeared, and the giant moved towards Protagonist, in a sudden, erratic move, and it felt as if they were becoming one. Part 6 Suddenly, there was a flash of red light in the sky, and from it, a giant descended, with the impact kicking up dirt and other loose debris. It had a mostly silver coloured body, with red patterns. On the back was a sort of dorsal fin-like sail which connected with a sort of crest at the head that merged into the middle of its face, forming a thin line. It had yellow, hemispherical eyes, and on its chest was a round, circular organ, or implant, or device, that shined with a blue light. He took on a fighting stance, with knees and back slightly bent and feet spread apart, to gain a better balance. The reptilian creature roared at the giant, who in turn emitted a sort of muffled yet loud breath-like grunt, despite the mouth parts not moving at all, and then they rushed at each other and started wrestling. "What the is that thing?!" shouted 5 into her communicator. "Captain, are you seeing this?" asked 6. "Of course I am." he replied. "Open fire on them both! That'll teach them to have their playground quarrels on our home planet." "Wait just a moment." said the vice captain, interrupting the captain. "Isn't it...helping us?" "When has an extraterrestrial ever done that?" "There's a first time for everything." "...Fire the Triple Buster at them. If he's really with us, he probably wouldn't start getting pissy." "Captain, I'd suggest they use 50% power. Don't want to get on his bad side." advised 6 over the communicator. "You guys heard him, go for it." said the Captain. "Got it!" shouted the three in the fighter jets. Circling around while the two giants grappled on the ground, they came together, charging up their laser cannons. "Triple Buster, fire!" After that, three lasers, that coalesced into a single large one, were fired at the brawling giants. Quickly reacting to the sound of it charging, the red and silver one ducked to the side while holding the reptile down, dodging the incoming attack. There was a large explosion on the monster's body, and it reacted by aimlessly firing fireballs. One of them hit 3's plane as it flew past. "OH ----! I'M HIT! GOING DOWN HARD!" he shouted, as his plane was going out of control, wobbling through the air as warning signals and sounds buzzed in the vehicle. The plane started falling, and it came to a sudden stop. It was not on the ground shattered, but in the grasp of gigantic silver hands. 3 opened his eyes and looked out the cockpit. He saw silver fingers holding onto the wings of the aircraft, amd then looked up to find a giant sliver face with yellow, lighted, hemispheric eyes. Suddenly, a tail whipped against the giant's back, causing him to stagger. Wasting no more time in restarting his engines, 3 took off again and was just fine. "Looks like he passes the test. Everyone, give the giant full support!" shouted the Captain, who had observed all that happening. "Roger!" Part 7 Jaws sank into the giant's shoulder, causing some pain. He used his free arm to beat the monster's neck, until he was free. Looking tired, the once-blue light on his chest started flashing red, and there was a beeping, alarm-like sound. "Is this punk running out of batteries or something?" said 5. "He doesn't look so good." said 3. "Well then we better end this quick!" 4 replied. The monster tried going in for another bite, but this time its jaws were held open, and was kicked on the side a few times, until the beast ultimately fell over. It was picked up by the tail and swung a few complete rotations, before being tossed away. It got up and started using its flames while charging towards its opponent, who had put up a circular shield seemingly made of light. Also running towards the dinosaur creature, the giant performed a jumping knee kick before wrapping his legs around the monster's neck as it fell backwards. In his hand, he charged up a sphere of energy and threw it down its throat, causing an explosion and a lot of pain. The giant hopped off and did a backflip to gain some distance, while the three aircrafts once again opened fire on the beast. Meanwhile, after performing some arm movements, the giant put his hands in a cross. From his hands, a golden stream of light was launched straight at the monster, which then exploded into pieces. Amazed, or shocked, or surprised at the destructive power of that ray of light, nobody said a word. And then, the giant flew away, up above the clouds and he was gone. "...well that was...eventful..." 6 remarked. Part 8 Performing some arm movements, the giant put his hands in a cross. From his hands, a golden stream of light was launched straight at the monster, which then exploded into pieces. That was the footage that played in a screen. Not really a typical, physical screen, it was more of a projection, that came out of the center of a round...table? The "room" was dark, with only the center being properly lighted, and 4 beings stood around, observing. Their eyes were blue, yellow, black, and red. "Well, well, well..." said one of them. "Looks like we have some resistance." "He fights like a rookie." "Don't underestimate his race. You know better than to do that." "Good news is, those human filth have done something to reveal the location of the Item." "Hopefully they didn't break it." "Maybe I'll be able to get my hands on it without any conflict, if all goes well..." Part 9 "3, 4 and 5, you can return now. 6, try to find the rookie...or what's left of him." said the vice captain with some worry in her tone. "Roger. I'll report back to you soon." He walked over to where Protagonist had supposedly died. The ground was charred and spots of it glowed red-orange in flames, and some leaves and grass was still on fire. No sign of his teammate though. "HQ, come in, HQ." he requested. "What did you find?" said the vice captain. "...nothing. Sending you my visual now." he replied, pressing a button inside his helmet. Through the eye guards, the captain and vice captain could see what 6 saw; nothing but burned matter and ash. "...you can return now, 6." said the captain, with some sadness and a bit of disappointment. "Roger..." He started walking back to the jeep, and after a while, he heard a loud "HELLO?!" coming from not far away. Rushing over, he found Protagonist, alive and well. "What the heck, man? You should have contacted us!" "Sorry, my thing broke." "HQ, I've found him. He's alright." "What?! Put him online." replied the captain. 6 passed his helmet to Protagonist. "Boy, you had us worried." "Yeah, sorry, my comms are down." "Well then, now everything's cleared up, come on back." "Roger." On the way back to the jeep, Protagonist looked a bit confused, and disturbed, by what he had just experienced. 6 noticed that. "Something bothering you?" he said. "Pissed yourself, or brown pants?" There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a bit. "...not trying to be mean or anything, the same probably would have happened to me!" They then shared a chuckle. "Nah, no. I was wondering...what happens to the corpse?" said Protagonist. Of course, that wasn't really what he was thinking about. "Cleanup team comes and does their job. They're going to hate this one...just look around, cooked meat and guts everywhere. Starting to smell like a barbeque gone wrong around here." They arrived at the jeep, and 6 sat in the driver's seat with Protagonist next to him. But was he really himself? Is he really still alive and himself, saved by an alien life form who had supposedly bonded with him, in a way, to bring him back from the brink of death? What has he got himself into by accepting that deal with the giant of light? What did he lose, if anything, to have a second chance at life? These were the kind of questions that lingered in his mind and would continue to stay there throughout this entire ordeal. But for now, at least, he was alive. And he managed to do something about a giant monster. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that) Category:Fan Episodes